combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proposition - General Image Naming Standard
THIS VOTE RAN FROM THE 12TH OF DECEMBER (9:30 PM PST), TO THE 21ST OF DECEMBER (11:59 PM PST). THIS VOTE IS HEREBY CLOSED, WITH A 8-0 'YES' MAJORITY. The Issue/Case There has been image naming issues which have caused all the images on the wiki to scatter everywhere. We need to standardize image names to keep the wiki professional. Image Naming Standards Proposed All image file names should be properly capitalized. Please put a space in your file name instead of an underscore. 'Weapon Animations (.GIF)' The format for these files will be: name of the weapon.gif An example would be like this: Autumn LAW Fire.gif 'High Resolution Images' In the Combat Arms Wiki, we strive to provide our readers the best high quality of images as possible since we keep a database of items. The format for these files will be: name High Resolution.png An example would be like this: M4A1 SOPMOD High Resolution.png When we find images with .png extension and a transparent background, we will start from there. In cases of no .png images available, it is okay to upload a .jpg file as a temporary placeholder. As soon as a .png file for the item is found, we will delete the .jpg file. When a .png file of an item is uploaded with the above naming requirement, we will continuously find better high quality images and replace the older images. To replace an older image, click on the file name, scroll down, look for "File History" tab, and click "Upload a new version of this file" to upload a higher quality image! In collaboration with Soulblydd, we are trying to obtain all of the best high resolution images of items and put them in his archive which can be found here. Also, a dedicated category of "High Resolution Image" will be created for users to find all the high resolution images in one place. 'Arsenal Images' The format for these files will be: Main name.jpg or Main name.png An example would be like this: Main M16A3.jpg 'Items in Inventory/Shop/Inbox' The format for these images will be: name Item.png An example would be like this: Gold Coin Item.png IMPORTANT!!!' PLEASE DO NOT SAVE IN .JPG UNLESS YOU ARE OBTAINING YOUR SCREENSHOTS DIRECTLY FROM YOUR COMBAT ARMS FOLDER!' For some reason, the Microsoft Paint program loses image quality when saved with .jpg extension (I also think that when you upload .jpg files to the wiki, it can lose quality as well). To not lose image quality, you have two options: #Crop the image in Microsoft Paint and save it as a .png file. #Use professional programs like Adobe Photoshop and save it as a .gif, .png, or .jpg 'Weapon Collages From Nexon' The format for these images will be: name Overview.jpg or name Overview.png An example would be like this: PP-2000 Overview.png 'Others/Miscellaneous' It is okay to upload a file with any name desired as long as it doesn't infringe the rules of Combat Arms Wiki and Wikia. Please do not upload images/photos that are nonsense AND are not being used for any pages/articles. Please do not upload excessive images/photos that are not related to Combat Arms as the Combat Arms Wiki is not Photobucket.com, flickr.com, or any other photo sharing sites. The Question Should Combat Arms Wiki implement these general image naming standards? 'Support' # The Combat Arms Wiki is a professional information database that should organize its images better. With image file names organized and standardized, anyone can find images with ease. ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 05:30, December 13, 2013 (UTC) # It seems pretty logical to have better organization on a database. I see nothing wrong with that. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 05:45, December 13, 2013 (UTC) # Apart from one little preference, I fully support this! If you remove the part concerning me at the high resolution render (Since my task was only to provide images without background in the best quality I could find), I would also add this page directly to the guidelines. --Soulblydd (talk) 07:12, December 13, 2013 (UTC) # As per Comrade's statement. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 10:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) # Though I don't dabble in this sort of stuff on the Wikia, I have seen the messes that have been made. Therefore, I support this movement. LovingKate (talk) 11:51, December 13, 2013 (UTC) #This should have been clarified ages ago Liveandie (talk) 00:29, December 14, 2013 (UTC) # This is basically the kind of thing I've wanted for a long time now. Just a lot more well-planned. SeaCrane_1 02:17, December 14, 2013 (UTC) # Standarization is a worthy and useful goal. Sixag (talk) 00:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Oppose' # Suggestions/Changes I do miss some other common images classes. ;Gun Screenshots Apart from animations, I still prefer a common screenshot (preferably in .jpg) of the weapon as it appears ingame in the hands of the player. *Preferably full sized screenshots *Preferably without HUD name ingame.jpg Example: File:L85A1 MOD ingame.jpg ;General Naming Any weapon or item related image that is not covered by the other standards name appendix.jpg Example: File:PP-19 Mod Magazine.jpg ;User images Images uploaded by users for the sole purpose of including them on their user page. User username name.jpg/.png Example: File:User Soulblydd Erebus image II.jpg However, those might be discussed seperately. --Soulblydd (talk) 13:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :With a screenshot of a weapon in the hands of a player, isn't it better to name the image as first person view? :Example: :Toy Gun First Person View.png :ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 16:33, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Comments I couldn't manage to find any obvious differences (image artifacts on normal magnification) between a .jpg saved with Paint and the original .png file. Therefore I do not actually support the part .jpg from Paint part. However, for cropping images and similar task, I use IrfanView for quite some time now. --Soulblydd (talk) 07:17, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Another comment about "High resolution images". As I stated in my vote, my aim was only to provide .png files for the weapons. Some may have a good resolution, but others are relatively small renders which do not actually qualify for being considered "High Resolution". Therefore I would prefer the term "render" as appendix for those images. name render.png --Soulblydd (talk) 13:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :A .jpg image is a lossy file format that loses quality in the long run. When you save a .jpq over and over again, it gets progressively worse. A .jpg image is only good for compressing. They are only popular even today because of its small file size. Back in the dial-up internet days, they were the only way to view images. :Try cropping a image in Microsoft Paint. Save it, and close the program. Now open the program again and zoom in. You will notice some pixels are showing up. :The reason why I prefer a .png image because it is a lossless file format that does not lose image quality. Even though file size may be big, they are good for long run storages, especially when we are trying to keep high resolution images (storage does not matter since Wikia is hosting our site with their funding). Plus, .png is the only file format that accepts and keeps transparent background. :Also, the reasoning for naming .png images "high resolution" is because Nexon will produce bigger images for items eventually (probably except game mode weapons). And, we can say that the image is currently the only highest resolution we have. I really want to make a category where all the high resolution images can be found for users who like to view high resolution images and navigate through images easier. :ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 17:10, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Who in the world was denying this? This is truly of course a great idea but I'm just curious as to why this needed a proposition. Merely asking Zero/putting it on the to do list would have sufficed. I'm curious as to why Liveandie (talk) 22:05, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :I think that this is what propositions should be used for - community self-regulation. Though, truthfully, I would have preferred a pledge instead of a proposition. The pledge maker writes the proposed pledge, and those who wish to partake in it sign their names. It allows for users to act freely in using the suggestion, and is non-binding in the case that better ideas, or changes to the system, come along. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 22:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC)